2008 Christmas Special
by Avahin
Summary: Christmas Eve with Remus and Sirius. Not just a Sirius story. In fact, it's not serious at all. Hah, Get it? It's a pun. RLSB


Sirius smiled gently. To an outsider, it may have seemed as if he grinned. So wasn't it lucky then that they were by themselves well sealed away from the rest of the world in _their own apartment_? His smile quickly turned into gleeful laughter as he let himself fall back onto the bed beside his lover. His dear, sweet, gentle, _perfect_, lover. Oh how he loved his lover. After all, if he didn't he wouldn't be his lover would he? No. Then he'd just be some random guy sleeping next to him on his bed and they wouldn't even be in this splendid apartment together. Because this apartment wasn't just _his_ apartment – it was _theirs_.

"Mm…Sirius?" asked a sleepy and hoarse voice from beside him that belonged to a beautiful brown-haired angel. "What are you laughing about?"

Sirius turned to face his beloved as his laughter subdued into that gentle smile he had earlier. "Nothing, love," he replied quietly as he brought one broad hand up and smoothed it over the long soft hair beside him.

"Mm…" came the reply as the head lying on the pillow shifted closer to Sirius' body.

Sirius loved the way his lover looked in the morning underneath the soft glow of sunlight. That was why he choose the apartment with the largest windows and why he insisted that the bed be put into the living room instead of the bedroom. He could tell that his lover was wary and nervous of the idea, but he hoped that the feeling would soon subside. It wasn't as if he intended to let people into their home while they were sleeping. Besides, he had put up a heavy curtain separating the bed from the rest of the room.

"Isn't that good enough?" he whispered to himself, though his lover's sharp ears could hear him clearly.

"Hmm?" Large golden eyes blinked slowly as they stared up into his own silver ones with curiosity. "Isn't what good enough?"

"Nothing, love," Sirius answered again, this time with a sheepish smile. "Go back to sleep."

The clear shining eyes watched him for one long moment before the body that belonged to them sat up languidly. Two long arms reached up towards the ceiling and a backed arched beautifully in response. Thin lips opened wide in a yawn before the body slumped down and slinked off the bed.

"I don't want to," he responded childishly as he stuck out a pink tongue. He laughed lightly as he started searching in the dresser nearby, only to find that it was empty. "Sirius, where are my clothes?"

"I hid them."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think you need to wear them." Sirius pushed himself up into a sitting position and grinned. "So come back to bed, Remus." Sirius held his arms out, waiting for his love. "And tell me what you want for Christmas."

Remus tilted his head to the side with a patient smile. "Nothing, love," he mimicked as he stepped toward Sirius. "Especially not after you bought this apartment." Then he leaned in and gave the other a soft sweet kiss on the lips and another one on the forehead. "Come help me find the right box. Lily and James are coming over soon, and I'm hungry."

Sirius wrapped his arms around the waist of his beloved and pressed his head against the scarred torso. "No," he said as he pressed his lips on the closest scar that he recognized from the first full moon the two of them had shared together. "Screw Lily and James. Aren't they pregnant anyway?"

Remus's stomach bounced up and down with his laughter as he enveloped Sirius' head in his arms. Leaning against Sirius' body, Remus answered, "Only Lily is. James can't get pregnant."

"He could too," Sirius protested as he tightened his grip on his beloved. "If he used a Polyjuice Potion and to become Lily and then Lily used one to become James." Sirius shifted his head to look up at Remus. "And then they fucked each other."

"Oh please," Remus took one of his hands away from Sirius' hair and covered his eyes with it. "I don't want to think about that. It's still not possible for James to get pregnant. His organs turn back to male after the Polyjuice Potion runs out of his system."

"So you admit that you think they've tried that," Sirius stated as he tugged Remus' hand away from his face.

"No," Remus sighed with a smile. "I'm just saying that if they had tried that they wouldn't have succeeded in making James pregnant." He pulled his hand away from Sirius' fluttering kisses and unraveled himself from Sirius' hold. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"You."

"Sirius," Remus said in a warning tone as he opened one of the boxes nearby. Though the clothes in the box were Sirius', Remus put them on. They two of them were of the same size anyway.

"What?" he asked as he plopped back down in bed and pulled the sheets tightly around him. "Can't you tell them to come around another day?"

"It's Christmas Eve, Sirius. Stop being such a brat or you won't get your present this year."

"Present?" Sirius sat up suddenly, looking very much like an excited puppy.

Remus grinned as he nodded. "Did you think you weren't getting one this year?"

Sirius scrambled out of bed and trailed behind Remus as he went to the boxes in the kitchen, searching for pans and food.

"What is it? What's my present? Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus, Remu-ow!" Sirius clutched the top of his head that had just been hit by the top of a pot.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Where are you hiding our food?"

"Nowhere." Sirius sat down on the ground and crossed his legs as he watched Remus continue on his search. "We didn't have any food. Remember, we ate it all because you said it would be a hassle to move food around. Why can't you just tell me now? Why do I have to wait until tomorrow?!"

"Stop whining." Sirius did as Remus bid, but he pouted as he did so, and he knew Remus could never deny him when he was pouting. Remus sighed and turned away. "If you're good for the rest of today, I'll show you tonight, okay?"

"What are you showing, Rem?" came a cheerful voice from next to the fire place.

"A present," Remus replied as James stepped into their view.

"Oh! Is it mi- OH, FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, SIRIUS! PUT ON SOME PANTS!" James cried as he shielded his eyes with his hands and started jumping up and down.

"Put a sock in it, Potter. It's nothing you haven't seen before," Sirius said while standing up from his sitting position. "Besides, no one asked you to come in uninvited."

"For your information, Black, Remus invited me over. And I don't recall ever liking to have seen your…_manly parts_."

"Sirius, go put pants on," Remus demanded as he rolled his eyes.

Sirius crossed his arms sullenly and huffed, "Fine, but I'm not putting a shirt on." Then he walked out of the kitchen as Remus said, "You can look now."

"Are you sure?" Hazel eyes peered out from strong tanned hands before they emerged completely with a look of relief and weariness. "Remus, I want to talk to you."

"James, you're not breaking up with me, are you?" Remus replied jokingly and was rewarded with a tired smile. He mirrored the reaction as he gestured towards one of the only two chairs in the kitchen before sitting down in the other. "What is it?"

"It's Lily." He sighed. "I'm worried about her. She's not quitting the Order and she's still taking on these impossible jobs. She also has her real job as a Healer-In-Training, and I'm worried. Remus, I'm worried that she's pushing herself too much and that she'll lose our baby." James paused and glanced around the mostly empty room. "I want her to be happy, but I don't want her to be in danger. I have been talking to her, but you know Lily. She is always trying to be a strong and independent woman, and she is, and I know that, and -"

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, BLACK. PUT ON SOME DAMNED PANTS, WILL YOU?!" a woman shrieked, startling both James and Remus.

"STOP SHOUTING, EVANS! I'LL PUT ON SOME DAMNED PANTS WHEN I FUCKING WANT TO! IF YOU AND YOUR ARSE OF A HUSBAND WILL STOP COMING IN WITHOUT NOTICE, MAYBE I'LL HAVE SOME FUCKING PANTS ON WHEN YOU COME!" came the angry reply before two sets of feet stomped away from each other. One towards them and the other away.

"I'll try to talk to her about it," Remus whispered quickly as he placed one hand consolingly on James' shaky ones. "But let's just leave it alone for today, okay? Today, let's just be happy."

"Remus! Beat some sense into Sirius, will you?" Lily demanded as she marched over to the two of them. Her stomach was still mostly fat, though one could start to see the bulge of a child. "He can't just walk around stark naked when people are coming over."

"I can too if it's my own home," Sirius answered in a surly manner as he joined the three of them. "Besides, Evans, it's not like anyone wants you here." He stuck out his tongue before sitting down on Remus' lap and curling up against him.

"Be good, Sirius," Remus whispered into his ear.

"It's hard," Sirius replied grumpily.

"Well, if we aren't wanted here, then we might as well take our homemade fudge and delicious wine back home," Lily said huffily.

"Wait! Wine?" Sirius sat up and pranced over to Lily with anticipating eyes. "Wiinne?"

"Want me now, do you?" she asked in response with a wicked grin as she took out the bottle from the bag she was carrying. "Well, you better beg for it, Black. You better beg hard."

Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius fell onto his knees before Lily. "Your wife has some sadistic issues," he told James.

James grinned back shyly and suggestively at the same time. "Speak for yourself, Rem. Your lover's got some masochistic issues." He nodded over beside him where Sirius was sticking his tongue out to lick Lily's bare feet.

Remus sighed heavily as he stood up from the chair and shoved Sirius' head aside with his foot. Then he snatched the bottle away from Lily, who had been holding it above her head, and said, "The two of you will behave for the rest of today and you'll not embarrass me when we go to the Prewitts for their party tonight, or else I'm drinking all the wine and eating all the fudge and_ none_ of you will get your presents."

"Wait," James protested as he left his chair. "I've been good, haven't I? So why should I have to forfeit my present for their sake?"

"Because you're in charge of your wife and best mate," Remus answered shortly. "Now hand over the fudge, and everyone will be happy."

"How-"

"_Everyone_."

---

Kiss. "I was good tonight, wasn't I?" Kiss. "Mm." Kiss. "Really good." Kiss. "Mmhmm." Kiss. "I even resisted lighting the firecrackers Fabio had set out as decoration." Kiss. "I saw." Kiss. "So, the wine?" Kiss. "Tomorrow." Kiss. "Fudge?" Kiss. "I'll share." Kiss. "My present." Kiss. "Later." Kiss. "Now?" Kiss. "Now?" Kiss kiss. "You promised." Pause.

"Sirius, you honestly want your present _now_?" asked a disheveled and half-clothed Remus from underneath Sirius.

"Yes," Sirius answered bluntly as he leaned down to give Remus another kiss.

"Now?" Remus repeated as he evaded the kiss. "As in right this moment now?"

"Yes." He tried again and also failed again at another kiss.

"You can't wait?" Remus asked for clarification, though he was getting impatient with Sirius anyway.

"I don't want to."

Remus sighed and pushed Sirius off of him. "Impatient nutter," he muttered as he pulled his shirt back on and buttoned his pants. "Well, come on, Sirius. You want your present, don't you?" Remus asked as he grabbed his keys off the ground where he had dropped them and tossed on a coat.

"Eh? Where are we going?" Sirius wondered as he ran after Remus who was already down the hallway. By the time he caught up to him, they were on the ground floor and Remus was walking out of the building.

"To your present, idiot," Remus snapped back though he slowed his pace down. The two of them walked in silence for several minutes until Remus slid his hand into Sirius'. "This way," he said unnecessarily.

Sirius squeezed the hand back as he followed Remus around the corner. The thoughts of what his present could be faded away behind the blissful presence of walking with his lover in the streets and holding his hand securely. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that they had stopped until there was a slight tension on their clasped hands.

"A garage?" Sirius asked as he looked at the place they had stopped in front of.

"Don't complain," Remus answered, letting go of Sirius' hand in favor of opening the door of the garage.

"I'm not. Did you get me a garage?" Sirius wondered as he followed Remus inside.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's my friend's. I'm just keeping your present inside." Remus turned on all the lights and walked past the scraps of metal and half-finished cars to a shape covered in a stained white cloth. "Hey, pay attention. You can look around at everything else later," Remus chided and Sirius turned away from the motor he was looking at. Without any drama or suspension, Remus pulled away the cloth and unraveled the magnificently shiny motorbike.

"Remus!" Sirius cried as he rushed over, first, to hug his love and, second, to rub his hands over the wonderful gift he had just received. "How much did you spend on this?"

Remus shrugged and looked away almost bashfully. "Not much at all. I found it in a junkyard, and I've just been fixing it up and polishing it for you."

"How did you have the time?"

"I don't have a job, remember?" Remus reminded Sirius as he threw aside the cloth and sat down on a workbench. "Except I sort of have a part-time job here that doesn't get me paid. As long as I do odd jobs for him, my friend lets me work on the bike here. So-" Remus stopped and watched Sirius. "You're not listening are you?" he asked as he smiled at Sirius' glee.

"I am. I am," Sirius answered as his hands continued skimming the vehicle. "It's so shiny! And pretty! Oh, I bet it glimmers in the sunlight!" Sirius straddled the bike and kicked up the kick stand. "Does it glimmer in the sunlight?" he asked as he walked it around in a small circle.

"I haven't ever brought it out in the sunlight before." Remus replied as his smile widened. "But you can test it out tomorrow by yourself."

"No, I don't think so," Sirius said as he brought the bike around in front of Remus and leaned against the handlebars. "I have other plans for tomorrow."

"Oh?" Remus asked, leaning in towards Sirius out of curiosity.

"Plans which I think should start now." Then Sirius kissed Remus on the lips and reached his arms out to pull him closer.

"Now?"

"Yup." Sirius grinned and kept his grip on Remus.

"Here?"

"Where else?"

"You can't wait until we get home?"

"Nope."

Remus sighed, glanced at his watch, and grasped Sirius head with his hands. "Just this once." He pressed his lips against Sirius' passionately as Sirius returned the kiss.

"Happy Christmas, love," Sirius murmured into Remus' mouth as he kicked the kick stand back in place.

"Mm."

---

A/N: Happy Chirstmas, Happy Holidays, Happy New Year!


End file.
